


Peace on Earth

by XinyiC



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinyiC/pseuds/XinyiC
Summary: Vax decides to get a head start on the holiday preparation.





	Peace on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvr4fantanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvr4fantanim/gifts).



> For luvr4fantanim. Happy holidays!

The house is quiet when Vax opens the door, kicking off his snow-encrusted boots at the front door and putting down his bag. 

A quiet _miaow_ interrupts the silence, and he looks up to see a furry face peering down at him from the second floor, a smile rising unbidden to his face as the large silver tabby pads down to greet her human, rubbing against his legs and purring like a small engine. “Hey, Minxie,” he murmurs, scooping up the cat and taking a moment to bury his face in her fluffy fur, exhaling slowly. 

The cat mrrps companionably at him, twisting to bump her head against his temple to request pets-- he scratches her ears as he walks into the kitchen, putting the cat down to the accompaniment of disapproving meows. “I know, I know. I’m not going far, and you know you’re not allowed on the countertop,” he calls over his shoulder as he flicks through his phone on the way to the pantry, eventually settling on a radio station and turning up the volume a bit. 

Soft Christmas music swells from the speakers, and Vax hums along absently, gathering the ingredients for the treat he has in mind-- a variety of ground spices, flour, baking soda… 

As he turns to head back to the kitchen with his arms full of dry goods-- _gotta make a second trip_ \-- there’s a meow from the approximate vicinity of his shins, and he has to catch himself before he falls over the cat and faceplants into the floor. When his heart rate has gone back to normal levels, he shifts the flour so he can see the unrepentant feline looking up at him innocently. “You’re very lucky you’re cute.” 

She meows again, letting him get past before following him through his second ingredient-retrieval trip, cocking her head when his singing gets particularly raucous. He’s not a great singer, but it’s fun, and Vex isn’t around to complain about how his off-key singing is making Trinket howl along. 

It doesn't take Vax long to mix up the dough for the cinnamon-chip chai-spiced cookies his partners love, even while fending off an overly affectionate cat who wants cuddles (and keeping curious paws away from the butter). He puts the dough into the fridge, then glances around. _Hmm. Kiki kept talking about that vegetarian baked rice recipe she wanted to try…_

A quick Google search later, he's got the recipe pulled up on his phone and is starting to prepare the ingredients for the dish, casually flicking a knife out of the drawer and catching it between two fingers-- Shaun would scold but Vax likes to stay in practice. Minxie meows from her perch on a nearby bar stool, and he turns to point at her. “No telling on me. I'll give you a treat if you don't.” 

The cat doesn't seem persuaded, but Vax goes back to his work, slicing vegetables and layering rice and cheese into the dish with them. That goes into the oven, and he can turn his attention to sprucing up the house before the cookies finish chilling. 

Keyleth has already brought home plenty of nontoxic Christmas plants from her flower shop, all of which will need watering, so Vax scoops up the small plastic watering can and the cat, filling the former and draping the latter around his shoulders to keep her out of mischief as he putters around. 

Passing by his bag in the front hall, he digs out a handful of ribbon and a stack of paper snowflakes-- a few more intricate ones clearly bear his mark, but most are clumsier, and he smiles as he turns one over to look at the message on the back.

_Thank you for running the after-school club. I really like that you're there for us._

There are other similar messages on the other snowflakes that the teenagers made and presented him with, and Vax’s smile gets broader as he carefully cuts and ties bits of ribbon into loops through the snowflakes, choosing strategic locations to hang them up around the house as he waters the plants, while making sure those locations are out of reach for a curious kitty paw. Minxie insists on sniffing each snowflake thoroughly before it’s hung up, and Vax tells her about the student who made it as he hangs it up securely. 

On his return trip through the kitchen, he takes out the baked rice and sets that aside to keep warm, before starting to shape the cookie dough. Minxie hops up to her preferred seat on a nearby barstool to supervise, and Vax has to bat away a paw when it looks like she’s about to ‘sign’ one of the cookies with a paw print. She sulks, and has to be appeased with a cat treat and some attention, before a little sparkle of light from the living room catches his attention, and he facepalms. 

“Dammit, I forgot about the tree,” he mutters, digging out the watering can again and heading into the living room. They bought a live tree a week or so ago and decorated it together, and Keyleth had carefully written out a list of tree care instructions that they’ve been following. Thus far, it seems to be working. “Okay, let’s see… two drops of plant food…” 

Flopping down on his stomach under the tree, Vax wiggles his way underneath the pine-scented branches and carefully pours the treated water into the small container at the base of the tree. It’s a quiet shelter under the tree, and he exhales a slow breath, shutting his eyes-- 

\--then there’s a lick to his face, and he opens an eye to regard the cat who’s joined him. “Hello you.” 

She mrrps, and pushes her face against his to demand attention. Chuckling, Vax scratches her behind the ears and pulls her into a cuddle. “Alright, alright, I guess you were feeling neglected, huh? We can cuddle for a little while, but just a bit. Shaun and Kiki are gonna be back soon.” 

~*~

Keyleth steps out of her car into the cold winter dusk, giving Shaun a fond smile as he joins her on the front porch. “How was your day?” 

“Entirely too long,” he answers with a soft laugh, pulling her into a hug and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. His cologne is a faint, faded warm spicy scent on his skin. “And yours?”

“Ah, pretty quiet, aside from the usual last-minute panic shoppers.” Keyleth chuckles as she fumbles for her keys, opening the door and inhaling happily as they're greeted by the scent of cinnamon and baked goods. “Vax?”

No answer. But his boots are clearly at the door. 

“Minxie?” she tries, then hears a meow from the living room. 

Shaun holds her steady while she peels out of her own shoes, and they head into the living room together to find Vax sound asleep under the tree, cuddling their purring cat like a stuffed animal with his face buried in the fluffy fur, while Minxie raises her head to give them a very smug look even as she purrs like a small motor. 

“ _Good_ girl,” Keyleth murmurs as she comes over to stroke the cat-- she knows Vax has been stressed out pretty badly lately, what with worrying over the kids he mentors and general family-related issues of the holiday season. 

Minxie nuzzles into Keyleth’s hands and stirs a little as Shaun, too, comes over to pet her and stroke a piece of hair away from Vax’s face. The caress and movement make the dark-haired man stir, blinking in confusion before his eyes focus on the beloved faces, and he gives them a sleepy smile. “Hey… you’re home. Missed you.” 

“Missed you too,” Keyleth murmurs, reaching down to gently cup his cheek-- Vax turns his face into her hand the way Minxie leans in for petting, making her smile, before he releases the cat, instead wrapping his arms around both their waists and pulling them down into a cuddle, burying his face in Keyleth’s lap. 

Shaun runs his fingers through Vax’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly to coax a purr out of the younger man, before chuckling softly. “What a lovely present to find under the tree.” 

Keyleth giggles and Vax laughs outright, before he rolls over to look up at them both with a mischievous grin. “You still haven’t unwrapped your present, darling.” 

From her perch on the back of the couch, Minxie watches her humans and purrs.


End file.
